Chica mala
by thelo
Summary: No importaban sus diferencias, lo que eran, o lo que serian. Solo estaba él, abriendose paso a la vida y ella, tratando de sobrevivir... encontrando un extraño conbijo en el otro, que no deseaban abandonar.
1. Chapter 1

**Chica mala**

**_"...vio a Tomoyo alejarse como una sombra solitaria."_**

-¡Déjalo! – grito corriendo hacia ella -… ¡Déjalo! – volvió a repetir con mas enfado, pero ni siquiera reparaban en su presencia.

No fue muy difícil derribar a Jiru, él era de una contextura normal, y para su mala suerte no era rápido, ni ágil; así que solo tenía que esperar el momento indicado, eso hizo. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla derecha pues era zurda, él tomado por sorpresa no reacciono rápidamente, (era culpa de su mala suerte), ella lo empujo con fuerza y él pobre muchacho perdió el equilibrio y cayo como costal al suelo. Y mucho antes de cualquier reacción, Daidouji le dio una dosis de múltiples patadas, fuertes e intensas, le eran aplicadas a su estomago, costillas y bueno la primera parte de su cuerpo que se encontrase frente a frente con sus zapatos de puntas de acero, podría adivinar sin mucho trabajo Jiru. ¡Estaba encolerizada, golpeándolo sin piedad! de seguro había sido un mal día y en casi todos los grados se estaba desquitando con Jiru, pero al menos ahora sabría cuales eran las consecuencias de afrontarla y llamarla ladrona en un mal día. Lo único absurdamente bueno es que estaban en un pasillo vació, todos estaban en clases y se encontraban al final de este, frente a la puerta del laboratorio, y los lunes el laboratorio permanecía cerrado y las salas contiguas solas, estaban en reparación; así que nadie vería que una mujer lo estaba golpeando hasta desear la inconciencia.

Pero como siempre dice la historia debe haber un desafortunado, uno que no había entrado a clases después de pedir permiso para ir al baño, uno que eligiera aquel rincón frente a la puerta del laboratorio, un lugar ideal para fumar y calmar los nervios; no era muy difícil pasar desapercibido el olor; una hilera de ventanas iluminaba el lugar y se podrían abrir, así que cualquier cosa con tal de no estar congelándose afuera.

Aquel día, ni siquiera alcanzo a sacar el cigarrillo de su chaleco. Vio a Jiru en el suelo siendo pateado como si solo se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, y el impulso de ayudarlo fue mayor que su adición.

No es que Jiru le cayera demasiado bien, era un idiota que fanfarroneaba su dinero por todas partes, pero en ese instante algo nació en él, algo que solo ocurriría por primera y ultima vez, porque se suponía que Eriol era de esas personas que si escuchaba la palabra ayuda él solo esperaría a que alguien mas la oyera para así irse sin remordimientos. Talvez, era el rostro sudado y la mueca grotesca de Jiru lo que le hizo correr hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¡Ya déjalo! – al no ver reacción alguna se coloco detrás de ella y rodeándola con sus brazos la levanto y alejo eso zapatos con puntas de acero del pobre Jiru

-¡Suéltame! – grito enfurecida al ser tomada por sorpresa – ¡Que me sueltes!

Eriol tuvo que aplicar mas fuerza, porque la sacudidas de la chica eran bruscas y cualquier movimiento mal calculado podría soltarse y abatir contra él… y cuando pensaba en eso… se arrepentía de haber ayudado a Jiru quien ahora con dificultad trataba de reponerse, lo que le hacia plantearse un ¿Y ahora que? ¿Era el turno se Eriol; estar en el suelo recibiendo las patadas? Y principalmente siendo un testigo de la violencia que ella empleaba ¿Estaría muy mal si se defendía a golpes igualmente? Suponía que no, porque todos sabían que Tomoyo no era una mujer a la que se pudiera tratar con delicadeza.

-¡Eres ridículamente fuerte! – exclamo él, una frase que pensó hace momento atrás cuando la vio por primera vez como golpeaba, al pobre Jiru

-Te dije que me sueltes… - advirtió por última vez, sintiéndola jadear cansada, lo que provoco en Eriol presionarla con mucha mas fuerza

Tomoyo, que siempre a sido una mujer… y que por lo demás también lo seguirá siendo, se había acostumbrado y admitido que la fuerza física no era lo suyo, aunque reconocía que salía de los parámetros normales comparados con las otras chicas, pero siendo realistas, ella había aprendido a lidiar con ese problemas siendo mucho mas rápida y ágil, algo que no era Jiru. Por lo cual, para su orgullo, Tomoyo con aquel plan de batalla había escapado de muchas y se había enfrentado y ganado a verdaderas bestias, y no es que fuera indestructible, ojala lo fuera, porque así se hubiera ahorrado muchos golpes y cicatrices

Le aplasto el pie, un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas… Eso él no lo había visto venir

-¡Eres una bestia! – le grito empujándola al segundo que el dolor se expandía por su pie

-¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer? – preguntaba con violencia una vez se encontrada frente a él

Y él supo que en ese momento, ya Tomoyo se había olvidado de su anterior victima, que por lo demás había huido como un cobarde a la primera oportunidad. Entonces volvíamos a lo que fue su primera interrogante… ¿Y ahora que?

-Solo evite que le hicieras algo mucho peor que unos cuantos golpes – comenzó a ignorar el dolor, pues no quería parecer débil

-Maldito – le llamo - ¿Acaso quieres ser el héroe?

Ya no parecía tan furiosa o almenos no lo demostraba, si bien la prefería así, ese cambio repentino le hacia pensar que en cualquier momento saltaría sobre él y le atacaría como lo que pensaba que era, una bestia. Pero por psicología básica de la vida, sabia que no debería ceder y mantenerse firme... ¡Que ridículo, se estaba metiendo en un embrollo por Hiru! ¡Un estupido que ni siquiera le agradaba en lo mas mínimo!

-¿Y tu quieres ir a la cárcel? Si esperabas que nadie le ayudara, entonces ve a un callejón

-¿Entonces me estabas ayudando a mi? – su respiración era rápida y su postura era rígida con los brazos cruzados – Por que no debiste hacerlo

Eriol sabía que aquella conversación podía durar mucho tiempo, que si se ponía a la defensiva igual que ella, solo lograría una inconveniente complicación

-Solo respóndeme, es curiosidad – tuvo que atreverse a preguntar - ¿Qué es lo que hizo para que lo golpearas así?

Fueron los segundo indicados que hicieron pensar a Eriol que ella no respondería, pero para su sorpresa no fue así

-El idiota – escupió el insulto con un profundo desprecio - Me acuso de ladrona y exigía que le devolviera un dinero que supuestamente había tomado

Hipócrita, pensó Eriol

-¿Y le robaste? – inquirió cuidadosamente

-No, al menos no el día de hoy – respondió socarrona –Deja de ser molesto Hiraguizawa – dijo sin darle demasiado importancia al personaje que tenia frente a ella

Pero aquel personaje, por segundos, se sorprendido de que ella supiera su apellido, claro,… después no le sorprendió tanto cuando recordó que eran compañeros en el mismo salón, y ahora pensaba que esa era la primera vez que cruzaban palabras, aunque tampoco era sorprendente ya que ellos dos no tenían manare de relacionarse, bueno, nadie tenia manera de relacionarse con Daidouji

-Será mejor que me vaya o el director me comenzara a buscar y lo último que quiero es escuchar a ese viejo – decía casi natural como si de repente se llevara una conversación casual, ella recogía su bolso y otras cosa que estaba desparramadas en el suelo, al parecer Jiru también se había pasado de listo - Realmente no quiero seguir discutiendo pero te diré una cosa Hiraguizawa…

Otra vez, el cambio drástico que no podía entender, ahora sus ojos era como la parte filosa de un cuchillo

-… Más te vale que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo ¿bien?

-¿Es una amenaza? – pregunto en una reacción espontánea para dejarle en claro que no se dejaría intimidar

Tomoyo no respondió enseguida, se fue acercando de apoco hasta quedar a una distancia que resultaba normal, ni demasiado cerca ni muy lejos, pero como se trataba de Tomoyo para Eriol siempre seria demasiado cerca, como si sus narices se rozaran.

-¿Amenaza?... ¡Claro que no! – respondió con una sonrisa exageradamente cínica – ¿Acaso crees que voy por el mundo amenazando a la gente?

Eriol trago saliva y quiso guardar silencio para no seguir alimentando aquella conversación. Tomoyo se dio cuenta.

-Solo digo que no te involucres en mis asuntos. Ojala que estemos de acuerdo – dijo

Se fue en un paso rápido y el chico se quedo con la vaga sensación de que aquel acuerdo, no se iba a concretar.

El día continuo, y Eriol logro olvidarse del cigarro que no pudo fumar. Habìa pensado una correspondiente justificación para su demora, pero se relajo cuando noto que el maestro ya no estaba en su lugar haciendo las aburridas clases, ahora quien estaba al frente era Natsu y no hablaba de matemáticas, si no del lugar que se haría la pre-fiesta de despedida. Había un desorden general y el montón interesado en la fiesta se reunía alrededor de Natsu, otra idiota más, según él.

Sentado ya en su puesto no le quedo más que esperar. De la multitud surgió un chico de cabello oscuro, de atractivo rostro risueño

Takashi Yamasaki era su amigo, un buen chico. Tenía un muy buen sentido del humor y volvía las cosas más sencillas

-¿Y el profesor? – pregunto sin interés

-Hay una reunión en la oficina y tenemos libre hasta la próxima hora ¿Dónde estabas?

Fumando, hubiera querido decir pero, una estupidez, era la verdad.

-Nada – pensó que seria mas apropiado – ¿Todavía están con el escándalo de la fiesta?

-Sí – dijo rodeando los ojos – Aun no saben en que casa hacerla, Kisho ya presto la suya y Natsu también y creo que sus padres no están

-¿Y cual es el problema?

-Que ella estará en la fiesta – dijo bromeando.

…Yamasaki tenía bunas cualidades, que siempre lograban separar un poco a Eriol de él

En la evolución de la escala social Eriol se estanco en el medio; Yamasaki evoluciono hasta formar parte de ese exclusivo club llamado popularidad ¿Y porque no? Debía reconocer que era inteligente, apuesto, con un aire dulce e infantil, carismático, sociable, y poseía ese "no se que" que le agradaba a todos

Ese "no se que" también cautivo a Eriol

-En ese caso… - se le ocurrió en ese instante, sacar de su bolso un libro de historia, un cuaderno y un lápiz

-¿Qué haces? El profesor no esta – decía Yamasaki confuso

-Iré a estudiar a la biblioteca

-¡Me frustras Hiragizawa! – dijo dejando caer sus brazos a los lados - Hazlo en otro momento quieres

-No todos somos tan inteligentes como tu Yama – calculó el complaciente halago - Y no puedo reprobar el próximo examen, prefiero ir a estudiar que perder el tiempo

-De todas formas,… En fin, nada saco con persuadirte si nunca me escuchas, será mejor que vayas y envidies mi inteligencia

-Siempre lo hago – le respondió con una sonrisa amistosa

-Entonces ve a estudiar – le dijo batiendo su mano elogiado - Ah por cierto, ¿Viste a Jiru?... ¡Un camión le paso por encima!

Que rápido y que estupido, pensó. Mostrarles a todos los demás sus golpes, como si no supiera que para mucho era un placer. Podía imaginar a todos hablando, murmurando y diciendo cosas tales como "me hubiera gustado ser yo el que lo dejara así" a Eriol le hubiera encantado ser ese "yo"…

Y solo era el idiota que le ayudo.

**--**

La biblioteca era amplia, las autoridades académicas realmente se habían esforzado en aquel lugar, la cafetería podía ser un asco pero la biblioteca ¡vaya que era envidiable! Poseía dos pisos, y estantes llenos de libros, arte pegado en las paredes, mas libros y algunos exclusividad del año, una escultura abstracta en el centro, ¡y mas libros!, mesas de fresca madera de algún árbol mutilado y una bibliotecaria decente, al menos en facha.

Es bien sabido lo importante de tener un lugar ameno donde estudiar, concentrarse, descansar y otras cosas más. Eriol lo sabia pero antes de echarse un siesta, lo primero es lo primero, e historia lamentablemente en su hoja de notas era lo ultimo y no podía darse tal lujo o perdería la beca, dios sabe que si el perdía le beca se tiraría del edificio de la escuela con gritos de odio y maldiciones para sus compañeros y profesores. Todo, absolutamente todo su futuro dependía de una cartilla que aseguraría su viaje a Europa, a París esencialmente, donde estudiaría literatura, como siempre fue su sueño aquel mismo que alentó su padre y del cual su madre podría decirse, no orgullosa pero conforme. Tenía el dinero mas que suficiente sumado al de la beca, tenía un montón de libros diccionarios y cd para aprender frances en menos de 3 meses según decía la portada, tenía el pasaje, la autorización de su madre…Y solo una calificación, unos números de menos o de más… ¿Qué color utilizarían en él rojo o azul?

Termino de leer la primera página.

Estaba cansado y sentía que todo era inútil. Quedaba menos de un mes para la graduación…

¿Un olor dulce? Sí, era ese agradable aroma a vainilla y frutilla. Agradable solo, hasta que lo tenía demasiado cerca, lo suficiente como para volverse cargante, y producirle ardor en las narices,… En ese aroma se bañaba Mitsuki, una mujer hermosa, caprichosa y fría, novia del mas popular un tal Takeshi, ella la diosa del instituto la cual odias y detestas pero ruegas porque te hable almenos una sola vez… la diosa que se inclinaba y se abrazaba a su espalda presionándola con sus senos, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, la diosa que le mordía la oreja juguetonamente y, que se cercioraba de que nadie mas estuviera por ahí, nadie que pudiera verla abrazar provocativamente, ella, la diosa del instituto… a un mundano Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Te vi entrar y te seguí – su voz era sensual – Pensé que tu también me podrías buscar acá

Su tibio aliento le acariciaba la oreja

-Mi vida no gira alrededor tuyo Kaho – corto de un solo golpe el ambiente y la intención de la muchacha

Kaho se enderezo y sentándose en la mesa cruzo sus torneadas piernas haciendo que la falda se recogiera de forma tentadora, pero Eriol no le presto atención, quien diría, la revolución francesa de repente era mucho mas interesante.

Ella ofendida exclamo:

-Que desagradable eres a veces

-Lo siento – se disculpo por mero tramite – ¿Qué quieres?

-Quería verte, ayer te fuiste y me dejaste esperando… Eso no se le hace a una chica

-Lo siento – otro tramite mas – Tuve cosas que hacer…

-Ya no importa – quería retomar su propósito primero - ¿Qué haces? –decía acariciándole el dorso de la mano con la punta de sus dedos haciéndolos danzar suavemente

-Estudiando… - aparto el toque, con la excusa de querer escribir

-Aah – Kaho entendía el rechazo pero no se daba por vencida - ¿Iras a la fiesta de Natsu?

-¿Será en su casa? – curioseo

-Si, eso escuche ¿Iras?

-No lo se… - fue la seca respuesta.

Y lo que continuo fueron quejas por parte de Kaho, para que desistiera de su "no se" y se transformara en un "si" rotundo y ella siempre encontraba mejores formas de convencerlo… Pero Eriol no estaba de ánimo, vaya que no, en ese momento los miles de atributos de la muchacha no le servían y mucho menos ayudaban de nada

Kaho era buena cuando se trataba una noche de pasión, Kaho era buena para aumentarle su ego, Kaho era buena para pasar solo un momento con ella, ¿como lo era su perfume? Recordó la comparación que hizo alguna vez; observar a Kaho de lejos era agradable, pensar en querer estar con ella se volvía un sueño ferviente por alcanzar,… pero cuando Kaho ya estaba ahí, se volvía odiosamente molesta como un ardor de nariz, auque claro este mutaba aun agudo dolor de cabeza.

-Supongo que podría ir – término por decir mientras daba vuelta la página

-¡Tienes que ir! – exclamo olvidando que estaba en una biblioteca - La pasaremos bien. Te voy a estar esperando no me puedes hacer una grosería

-Es gracioso oírte decir eso – dijo con una media sonrisa - ¿Acaso no iras con Takeshi?

El rostro de Kaho hizo una extraña mueca de asco

-Si pero me dejara sola, como siempre lo hace… - invariablemente su manera de quejarse era tan caprichosa

Después de alcanzar tal sueño, aprendes que el sueño es aburrido y a veces agotador

-… Lo que me hace pensar seriamente en terminar con él y quien sabe – la seria insinuación hizo reír internamente a Eriol – Tú y yo, podemos dejar de escondernos

-Kaho… - hizo un pausa, reemplazo un rotundo olvídalo por un dulce –…Me gustaría mucho

Y ella hizo lo que Eriol esperaba que hiciera, se lanzo sobre él y comenzó a besarlo sin restricciones dejándose llevar por esas ultimas palabras, para ellas románticas y sinceras; para él una burla a su ignorancia, pronto dejaría aquel lugar y estaba mas que claro que ella ni siquiera lo imaginaba,…

-¿Iras a la fiesta? – separo sus labios, estaba agitada

-¿Tengo otra opción?

-No

Los besos continuaron, Kaho sabía complacer físicamente, Eriol creía que así podía esconder sus muchos defectos. Unos murmullos la alertaron, la diosa del instituto se alejo y se fue de un momento a otro, quizás ese era su lado más interesante, Eriol nunca sabia en que momento Kaho se daría a la fuga. Ella se iba… y el tiempo simplemente continuaba.

No había mucho que saber sobre Eriol, suficiente era darse cuenta que Kaho jamás daría a conocer que mantenía una relación con él, no iba a tono con la popularidad de ella, a pesar de que poco a poco se estaba enamorando, pero eso hablaba mucho mas de la frivolidad de Mitzuki que de la vida social de Eriol.

Nadie podría hablar de Eriol con libertad y confianza, él mismo se había encargado de mantener distancia, pero no lo suficiente como para ser tildado de solitario. De ropas gastadas, de pelo color negro azulino que rozaba los hombros, tez blanca, de indescifrables ojos azules, mas bien alto y delgado. Podría sacarse mucho mas partido, si se cuidara un poco, le reprochaba Kaho. Se mostraba agradable, y a pesar de su seriedad no era intimidante, tenía una buena cantidad de amigos, pero para él esos cuatro años de institutos habían sido tan planos y sin gracia como el pecho de Nayoko.

Quizás esa era su mayor frustración, no saber sacar partido ni experiencia de la vida, la monotonía regia en su tiempo, su humor y su carácter... Desesperado buscaba algo que le diera vida y poder encontrar algo más en el paisaje.

Era buen alumno, lo que podría considerarse un buen amigo y no tenia problemas con nadie…

Pero también había cosas interesantes.

Lo interesante siempre es hablar de las cosas que no se saben ¿como que?; mantenía una relación con Kaho nadie lo sabia ni siquiera lo imaginaban, que fumaba frente al laboratorio o en la azotea o en la parte trasera del patio, ese lugar que mágicamente escapaba de la mirada de todos, nadie sabia que había sido él quien activo la alarma de incendios, para salirse de un examen porque no había estudiado. ¡Ja! Aun creen que esa fue Daidouji, o que el había liberado las ranas del laboratorio, esas que se debían abrir y observar, unos 100 saltarines verdes partiendo por todas parte, asustando a las chicas, buscando libertad, un charco y salvación; muchas murieron aplastadas…

Le dolía el cuello, no quería saber nada más de la maldita revolución francesa, mañana seria el examen y su propia irritabilidad no le dejaba concentrarse. Salio de la biblioteca y con agrado noto que las clases aun no se retomaban pues todos deambulaban sin presiones por los pasillos.

Para su placer personal en el camino ha su casillero alcanzo a ver desde lo lejos como Kaho y Takeshi mantenían una discusión, vio también a Tomoyo caminando y observando al su alrededor con esa mirada de serpiente… Dejo de observarla, no quería que sus miradas se cruzaran. Termino por chocar con alguien.

-¿Tienes un minuto? – pregunto Fudo, un muchacho de cabello anaranjado y pecas, la mirada temerosa le indicaba a Eriol que otra vez tenia una de esas crisis

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto es vergonzoso… me preguntaba si tenias – se acerco, demasiado para el gusto de Eriol – Necesito dinero

No entendía porque parecía tan misterioso y solicitaba de manera tan secreta el préstamo, usualmente era más descarado.

-¿Para que lo quieres?

-Es urgente, lo necesito urgentemente

-¿Para que lo quieres? – insistió

-Necesito unos cien…

-Fudo ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estas drogado?

-¡Eriol! – alzo su voz en un susurro desesperado - ¿Tienes dinero? ¿Me prestaras si o no?

-Lo siento – movió su cabeza de un lado a otro – No tengo…

Se logro calmar, casi con alivio ante la negativa

-No importa, esta bien amigo nos vemos después – dijo dándole unas palmaditas que le indicaban que todo estaba bien, con una sonrisa amarga se alejo

Podría haberle prestado, pero últimamente aquel chico tenía serios problemas, hace mucho que se rumoreaba que tenia alguna clase de adicción, Eriol sospechaba que eran a unas pastillas que Fudo comento, que tomaba para el insomnio y continuamente al pasar el tiempo, le seguía comentando lo espectaculares que eran. Adicto a pastillas para el insomnio, no sonaba muy bien… tal vez debió haberle prestado

Metió sin cuidado alguno su libro en el casillero. No podía dejar de pensar en Fudo, lo imaginaba en el baño de hombres desmayado por una sobredosis o robando una farmacia, luego pensó que, lo más probable era que ocurriera en el orden contrario.

-Tienes una cara, amigo…

-Yama ¿Qué haces?

-Quería decirte que hoy no podré juntarme con ustedes

Yamasaki se refería al grupo de amigos, nada espectaculares, con quien se juntaban en el centro casi todas las tardes; tan solo para perder el tiempo, todo con tal de no estar encerrados en casa… Últimamente Eriol se estaba hartando de ellos, ¡Que desmotivación era su vida!

-¿Por qué no?

-Debo quedarme a limpiar el salón. – respondió Yamasaki

--

-Será mejor que termines pronto o me iré sin ti – le decía, Eriol sentado sobre uno de las mesas

-¿Por qué no me ayudaste? – se quejaba el otro – Creí que si te quedarías era para ayudarme

-Suficiente el que me haya quedado acompañarte… Además ya terminaste, no me hubiera gustado entrometerme, has hecho un muy buen trabajo

Yamasaki le dedico un mirada de desprecio, la burla descarada e inutilidad no le hacia mucha gracia. Tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar, las calles estaban vacías según lo que podían ver, aun húmedas por las lluvias pasada, desiertas, ensombrecidas por un cielo nublado y una prematura oscuridad

-Escalofriante – murmuro Yamasaki envolviéndose la bufanda en el cuello

Eriol metió sus enguantadas manos a los bolsillos, la primera gota cayo en su mejilla, la segunda en su frente y la tercera nuevamente en su mejilla, pronto cayeron por todas partes Yamasaki tenia razón, era un poco escalofriante nadie caminaba por ahí, pobre de los que aun seguían en el edificio.

Lo que seguía a la cuadra del instituto, era su mas antiguo vecino, una horrible fabrica, que en sus bellos tiempo se encargaba de hacer productos químicos, nada fantástico solo, detergentes, jabones, desengrasarte, etc. … Tristemente ahora solo quedaba una construcción terrorífica, solitaria, que lucia un triste color oxidado y los pájaros que decidieron vivir sobre ella, gritaban y cantaban tristemente, dando la impresión de escuchar un llanto… Eriol siempre odio ese lugar, nunca le agrado pasar por su lado, creía que en cualquier momento algo o alguien asomaría por las sucias ventanas, no era miedo lo que le causaba era una sensación mucho mas incomoda…

Se detuvo de golpe. Un brazo en su pecho detenía sus pasos y ponía fin a sus cavilaciones.

No alcanzaron a cruzar la calle, Yamasaki se lo impidió, apegándose a la pared, un movimiento de cabeza le indicaba que viera lo que llamaba su atención. Eriol se asomo, por sobre su amigo. Era Tomoyo Daiduji, solo podía verle el perfil, tenia sus manos en los bolsillos, el mentón le temblaba levemente por el frió, y movía los pies inquieta

-Es hermosa… - mascullo Yamasaki

No, no hablaba de Tomoyo Daidouji, era de la mujer que estaba frente a ella, apoyando su espalda en un auto azul marino reluciente, brillante reflejaba el poco agraciado cielo. La mujer tenía cabello negro como la noche y de un largo espectacular. Era alta y esbelta, seductora; estaba envuelta en un elegante abrigo gris que no alcanzaba a cubrir su pantorrilla, llevaba falda. Sus ojos rojizos, eran analíticos y calculadores…

-Vamos – propuso molesto ante la execiba curiosidad de su amigo

-Estas loco… – y lo miro como si estuviera loco - ¿Quién crees que sea ella?

-No me importa – indico

-A mi si – decía Yamasaki más obstinado

-Podemos irnos Yamasaki, no te comportes como una vieja chismosa

-Espera un poco…– le reclamó – Solo quiero saber quien es la otra mujer, parece una modelo ¿Qué hace con Daiduji? Probablemente intenta robarle… Nunca he visto una mujer como ella. Estoy enamorado… Además si Daisouji tata de robarle, tenemos que ayudarla

-Deja de hablar incoherencias – señalaba con reducida paciencia hacia su amigo

Ella cruzo sus piernas, el sonido de los tacos se hizo fuerte en aquel silencio. Eriol y Yamasaki se quedaron atentos e interesados

-¿Estoy esperando? – era una voz, suave, firme y amenazante – No me gusta tener que venir a buscarte Daidouji, es molesto.

-Entonces no lo hagas – respondía la otra bravucona

Eriol noto inmediatamente, que en aquella situación Tomoyo estaba en desventaja, era una obvia impresión.

-Solo dime cuando y ahorrémonos todo esto

-No lo sé, ya te dije – Tomoyo bajo los ojos, y su actitud se volvía cada vez mas alerta- Para mi es una cantidad grande de dinero y para ustedes solo una limosna ¿Cuál es el apuro?

-No se dan limosna Daidouji. Sí, es una cantidad patética - decía asintiendo - …Y poco importante, pero yo solo vengo a cumplir mi trabajo, sea o no sea importante la cantidad… No me hagas explicártelo con dibujitos por favor

Lo disfrutaba, Eriol veía como la hermosa extraña disfrutaba su posición por sobre Daidouji, buscaba angustiarla y molestarla. Como si la odiara. De seguro la odiaba, todos odiaban a Daidouji.

-Por ultimo – la contrariedad que adopto al verse humillada le hizo alzar su voz desafiante – No es mi deuda, es la de mi padre ve con él

-Esa basura, no me hagas reír – rió cruelmente –… Si lo fui a ver… Da lastima, estaba tan ebrio que no podía ni hablar, es mas – reía al recordar – Volvió a pedirme dinero prestado ¿sabes? Ni siquiera le importas tú, o su dignidad

Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que logro romper la piel

-No me hables tú de dignidad – a la morena se le borro la sonrisa de inmediato – Dime, acaso no estaba igual de ebrio cuando le prestaron dinero… Tu jefe es una basura, un pobre imbecil, una basura patética que lo embauco sin motivo alguno

-Será mejor que te calles – se enderezo amenazante

Tomoyo se puso a la defensiva, la lluvia de a poco se intensifico y Eriol no podía creer que estaba parado escuchando algo tan personal, algo sobre Tomoyo, nadie sabía demasiado sobre ella y ahora, Eriol con haber oído todas esas cosas, sentía ser parte importante de aquella intimidad

-Entonces vete de acá. Y dile de mi parte, que no tengo dinero y que no es mi deuda. ¡Por dios. A que clase de imbecil se le ocurre hacer negocios con un maldito ebrio…!

Un silencio se produjo después de esa última frase, un vació de tiempo inquietante, una tensión que logro envolver a Eriol y Yamasaki

-Sacaran las armas – alcanzo a oír Eriol de los labios de su compañero

-Me voy – declaro la muchacha

Y de un momento a otro comenzó a caminas dándole la espalda a la otra mujer, esta no reacciono de ninguna forma ante aquel grosero agravio, pero se advertía que era capaz de ir tras ella, la atacaría por la espalda, Eriol lo podía ver venir… Sin embargo, para sorpresa de los tres Daidouji dio vuelta en sus talones y respiro profundamente

Se veía tan agotada, Eriol por pequeños segundos le pareció conocerla profundamente hasta lograr identificarse con esa parte triste y solitaria, que dejo a relucir en aquel suspiro.

-Dile… - solicitaba en un tono no menos arrepentido o modesto, pero si calculado – Que en cuanto tenga el dinero se lo daré, solo necesito más tiempo

Reconoció sentir un, auque le era desagradable admitirlo, un respeto por ella. La otra mujer acepto el pedido, sabiendo que mas nada podía hacer. Se metió de inmediato al auto. Eriol vio a Tomoyo alejarse como una sombra solitaria.

El suave sonido del motor alerto a Yamasaki quien asustado apego todo su cuerpo a la pared, como si hubiera sido atrapado, un fuerte chirrido de las ruedas contra el pavimento y un rayo azul marino último modelo, paso por su lado. Por unos segundos se quedaron mirando sin decir palabras, hasta que Eriol decidió seguir su camino.

-Esto ha sido muy extraño ¿No crees? – a Yamasaki le brillaban los ojos, estaba emocionado por lo que acababa de vivir, saber algo sobre Daidouji no tenia precio, él azulino pudo notarlo.

-Su padre se endeudo y ahora ella es la que tiene que lidiar con ello – exponía Eriol – No es nada del otro mundo.

-Aun así – seguía diciendo - ¡No viste esa mujer, ese auto!

Eriol no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, seguía pensado que la reacción de su amigo era exagerada, pero podía entender el hecho de que saber alguna debilidad de Daidouji terminaba siendo interesante, desde el punto de vista de Yamsaki se convertía en un buen tema para habladurías. Sin embargo, él, fue capaz de ver dos caras, la fuerte y potente que era capaz de golpear a Jiru con dureza y crueldad; y la que pudo ver ahora, un rostro gris e impotente que le hizo reconocerse en el

-¿Crees que esta relacionada con la mafia? – Yamasaki y su fértil imaginación era la que hablaban – ¿No te dio miedo? Sentí lastima por Daidouji

No había razón por la que sentir lastima por Daidouji, algo le decia que no era necesario.

-No les contaras nada a nadie mañana – advirtió Eriol ignorando por completo el resto de la conversación

-¿Por qué? – dio a lucir su notable desacuerdo

-Será mejor que no te metas con ella – le aconsejo, temiendo que su tono afable y preocupado no hiciera efecto.

-No voy a meterme con ella, solo voy a contar una situación de la que fui testigo

-Dudo que ella le guste que hables de sus problemas, solo deja el tema quieres – decía molesto, ante la infantil manera de su amigo

Yamasaki lo vio fruncir el ceño, así que mejor dejo el asunto para no crear ninguna discusión, después de todo tenían que seguir caminado una buena cantidad de cuadras juntos

-¿Qué tan peligrosa crees que sea Daidouji? – pregunto por ultimo, tratando de medir la paciencia de Eriol, respecto al tema de conversación

Este solo rodó lo ojos

Ya no tenía ganas de hablar de ella, había sido suficiente de Tomoyo Daidouji por un día… ¿Qué tan peligrosa era? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero le bastaba con imaginar al pobre Jiru, lo contraproducente que era el rememorar ese asqueroso rostro sudoroso, retorcido de dolor. Lo que le había ocurrido solo por haberse metido con Tomoyo Daidouji. Que desagradable imagen para tenerla como recuerdo

**Continuara.**

Una nueva historia, con un aire muy diferente… espero que les agrade y que sea bien recibido este es el primer capitulo… y como es primer capitulo, no puedo comentar mucho, ojala y les aya agradado los personajes, sus personalidades… y que les aya enganchado lo suficiente como para querer el prox capitulo de Chica mala n.n

Espero sus Rw. Ánimos, quejas, consejos, acotaciones… etc.

Un abrazo, besillos, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

** Chica mala**

**_" Se sintió capturado y lo odiaba."_  
**

Muchos en aquel instituto podían recordar cierto incidente que se produjo en la cafetería, para esos muchos fue un acontecimiento realmente emocionante, tomando en cuenta que solo seria un aburrido día cualquiera, y solo fueron unos segundos pero valía la pena tenerlo siempre fresco en la memoria si es que alguna vez se tuviera la oportunidad de contar. La raíz de aquel pequeño alboroto se había presentado dos semanas antes, cuando un extraña muchacha de alicaído aspecto y demasiado delgada como para pensar que era insano se paro frente a ellos. De inmediato se fijaron en las enclenques piernas envuelta en la oscura tela del pantalón y ver sus huesudas manos salir de las mangas de un holgado suéter, en comparación a las propias, sanas y normales, esas otras daban escalofríos; Su rostro era de un blanco fantasmal, sus mejillas se ahuecaban levemente, labios resecos, ojos de un violeta opaco y el hecho de que usara ropas oscuras resaltaba exageradamente cada detalle. Su cabello no llegaba mas abajo del cuello, pareciera que ella misma se lo había cortado o mas bien asesinado sin piedad, probablemente era un acto de rebeldía, nada mas explicaba ese diseño tan desastroso.

Verla daba impresión de que caería desmayada en cualquier momento. Era una figura triste y decadente

Fue esa chica, delgada, pálida y desastrosa que al encontrarse frente a sus futuros compañeros... No hubo saludo con un buenos días incluido, no explico su presencia a mitad de año y mucho menos deseo llevarse bien con todos, tan solo se presento a si misma como Tomoyo Daidouji y el maestro le ordeno sentarse tras Sayuki, quien cerca de la ventana encabezaba la fila.

La primera impresión no fue de las mejores y sería demasiado cruel relatar en palabras que clase de desagrado inicial, pero sí, con toda seguridad se debía reconocer que la nueva miembro nunca simpatizo y no solo era su triste apariencia que causo mas rechazo que lastima o el desgano y apatía que demostraba a los demás, sino que también poseía un aura provocadora y desafiante que no encajaba mucho con su imagen. Nadie cruzo palabras con ella, ni el representante de la clase, los profesores tampoco demostraban mucho interés... Nada de bienvenidas. El segundo día ocurría con el mismo animo, ella llegaba arrastrando esas pesadas y grandes botas hasta su asiento y durante ocho horas nadie le oía decir ni una sola palabra y reconocían a penas su voz cuando indicaba su presencia. Tercer, cuarto, quinto día y las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, ya a lo largo de dos semanas, dos semanas que bastaron para que Tomoyo se convirtiera en un personaje algo mas que curioso, de ella no podían soportar su indiferencia, ese rechazo a querer formar parte del grupo y por ende que prefiriera aislarse en un rincón, les disgustaba verse a si mismos como los intrusos en su vida. Pero bajo el prisma de otros, notaron que en realidad era inofensiva y de un perfil bajo y apocado, así que sin dudar se vieron capases de sacar con fuerza toda la aversión que causaba; La querian humillar, que sintiera el desprecio, el rechazo, hacerla saber que no era parte de ellos; Insultarla, denigrarla... Y eso hicieron.

Diariamente libros rayados, cosas que desaparecían, gomas de mascar pegadas al asiento, duros choques de hombros, alfileres entre las ropas. Y para quienes esperaban que al menos Daidouji escondiera el rostro o que lanzara alguna que otra maldición, rogando por paz, nada. A cambio, soportaba todo en un autentico silencio, enervando aun mas los ánimos contra ella. Nada apaciguaba las aguas cuando se referían a la nueva, los insultos de mal a peor y el desafió diario era rebajarla a mas no poder, verla tirada de rodillas, con lagrimas en los ojos. Quien lograra eso, seria coronado sin dudas como el mejor.

Fue cuando ese día, Daidouji ingreso en la cafetería y tomo una bandeja, muy pocos gustaban de comer el almuerzo dado por el instituto la mayoría preferían darse el tiempo de prepararse cualquier cosa en casa a digerir algo de dudosa procedencia. El menú del día era carne embutida con salsa roja y un poco de arroz. Nadie presto mayor atención e interés cuando se abrió paso buscando una mesa vaciá en donde pudiera reposar. Tomoyo apareció esa mañana con el labio roto; la herida extendiéndose de la comisura derecha, para terminar a mitad del labio inferior, alrededor la piel estaba roja e hinchada, sin duda un duro golpe. Con velocidad los pasillos se inundaron de rumores sobre maltratos, ya sea en su hogar o en el mismo instituto, si fueron algunos de sus compañeros no se extrañaban. Debido a eso... por primera vez decidieron contemplarla con lastima mas que con aborrecimiento, y algunos mas comparecientes evitaron burlarse o reírse de alguna broma lanzada a su pasar. No pudiendo inspirar nada mas.

La mesa que eligió. Mala elección.

Puede que las mujeres particularmente sean mas crueles que los hombres, ellas son insidiosas, buscan un daño permanente. El daño físico no es tan doloroso si las heridas sanan, por eso buscan ir mas profundo... Tratando de reprimir cualquier atisbo de dignidad u orgullo. Una vez logrado el objetivo planifican hacer mas y mas grande las heridas, las llenan de infecciones y la ensucian con palabras llenas de desprecio, con miradas de repugnancia y por ultimo, se regodean en su arte hasta cansarse... Mai y Tamae eran esa clase de mujeres. En ocasiones, simplemente era mucho mejor un buen golpe.

Lo que se presento después era denigrante. Tomoyo sentada frente a la mesa de esas dos chicas era victima de una trato muy difícil de disfrutar por mucho que fuera, quien fuera. Hacían libremente lo que se les venia en gana tan solo por ser ellas y porque disfrutaban demostrar eso a todos. Mas y mas insultos ofensas y pronombres, Mei con el pie empujaba una de las sillas que se encontraba entre las mesas contra la de Tomoyo golpeado con insistencia, haciendo retumbar fuertemente la superficie. Alguno que otro animado se unió a la jarana, lanzando basura a su espalda a los costado, al rostro... No era gracioso ¿Porque no corría en vez de soportar todo eso, nadie la juzgaría por huir y esconderse? Comenzaron a sentir vergüenza y un cuanto de culpa, tanto que preferían desviar la mirada y su atención. Tamae, cubrió la palma de su mano con una servilleta, y sobre esta puso restos de comida, empuño formando una bola... Lanzo a Daidouji, directo a la cara...

Y entonces Tomoyo Daidouji se alzo y cuando lo hizo la bola de comida resbalo de su pecho al suelo; Tomo su bandeja ante los ojos expectantes de varios, con el mismo barullo, esperaban a que saliera huyendo. Camino con simpleza hasta quedar tras de una de las chicas. Tamae, se volteo con una mirada llena de desprecio y una risa de hiena que se encendió hilarante cuando vio la mancha de comida.

-¿Que? - pronuncio con desdén.

… Volteo la vendeja sobre su cabeza, una exclamación de sorpresa dio paso aun silencio unánime. La delgada y esquelética manos se pego a la nunca de la chica, cerro, y con fuerza tiro del cabello hasta hacerla caer de espalda con silla y todo, Mai salto plantándose le en frente preparada para actuar, con la mano levanta para dejarla caer..., pero antes de ir al ataque, fue detenida por el anticipado golpe que propinaron a su mejilla acallando los insultos del comedor instantáneamente. No como pegaría a un hombre o alguien a quien realmente quisiera lastimar, pero el sonido de la cachetada se escucho fuerte, resonante y perfecto, haciendo que a la otra le saltaran las lagrimas por el dolor, cualquier cosa que fuera hacer a continuación se vio interrumpida cuando los maestro alertados del alborotos corrieron a detener el escándalo. Todo ocurrió en menos de diez segundos, pero en el proyector mental de, porque no decirlo, afortunados presentes ocurría en cámara lenta, tan lenta que no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían presenciado. Desconcertados... Tomoyo Daidouji sin dudar ningún movimiento, sin forzarse en los mas minimo, con una expresión fría, se retiro junto a un maestro.

Todos se dieron cuenta que esa chica solo había despertado del letargo.

-Eriol - aparto la mirada de la delgada y oscura espalda. Abandonando el pasado de un recuerdo que solo reservaba en su memoria por casualidad, observo hacia adelante con la atención que demandaba el profesor - Te veo muy distraído, por favor presta atención si no quieres perderte en la materia.

-Perdón - quedaba tan poco para graduarse. A quien le podría interesar lo poco útil que podría decirse de ahora en adelante.

Yamasaki de seguro pensaba lo mismo porque de inmediato se giro ignorando la advertencia y al adulto frente a ellos.

-¿Que tal si hoy nos juntamos en la tarde los muchachos dijeron que llevaran unas amigas? - susurro desde adelante.

-No puedo.

-¿Porque no?

-Porque debo hacer otras cosas – respondió con desinterés.

-¿Que cosas?... No, no te molestes en decirlo apuesto que no es nada divertido - dijo agitando la mano.

Comento a Yamasaki, hace muy poco, su nulo interés a ese grupo de chicos que alguna vez le sirvieron para gastar un poco de tiempo. Ahora era inútil seguir manteniendo lazos cuando se pueden cortar tan fácilmente. Pero su amigo a diferencia de él, no se negaba a la diversión.

-Entonces no deberías preguntar. Pero que te diviertas tú por ambos.

-Seguro que sí – afirmo con igual entusiasmo. Luego se giro descaradamente con expresión mas seria – ¿Pero Eriol... no crees que deberías aprovechar este tiempo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Que al menos, antes fingías que los demás te agradaban y ya ni en eso te esfuerzas has dejado estar todas tus relaciones y he oído que en realidad creen que eres un cínico fingiendo ser simpatico con todos, te lo digo porque eres mi amigo... Queda poco tiempo para las vacaciones y para que terminemos el instituto, en vez de tener esa cara seria y grave todo el día deberías disfrutar lo que queda... Por ejemplo, si vienes conmigo puedes conseguir una novia.

Eriol resoplo.

-Tú necesitas una novia y yo necesito que la consigas pronto – dijo sin inmutarse

-¡Estamos de acuerdo amigo, necesito quitarme este exceso de energía pronto! – exclamo mirando con intensidad a la chica sentada a su lado, quien por lo demás no dudo en hacer una cara de repugnancia apenas cruzaron las miradas. Eriol se largo a reír. Era raro que al chico popular le hicieran un gesto como ese.

-¡Yamasaki! - grito alertado por las voces.

Dio un salto asustado y una risotada general se formo, el maestro trato de acallar rápidamente la interrupción.

A medida que el ruido se iba calmando Eriol regreso al pequeño momento. Bostezaba, cerraba largo rato sus ojos y jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos...

Tamae y Mai buscaron una venganza, o eso se dijo, que una tarde la esperaron a la salida del instituto. Pero al día siguiente apareció Daidouji con la misma y única herida en su labio, fue por eso que no dejo de se mas que un rumor, sin embargo, aunque las otras siguieron importunando y haciéndo la vida imposible al resto, recordó, que nunca mas ninguna se volvieron a meter con Daidouji y en realidad nadie mas lo volvió hacer.

Después de lo que ocurrió en la cafetería se había convertido en un interés común para las lenguas, los rumores comenzaron a surgir con rapidez, generándose con morbosidad, y sin significar que la ignorancia detuviera cualquier mentira que reproduciéndose como una santa verdad llenaba mas y mas las bocas insaciables del gusto ajeno. Al mismo tiempo transformándose en blanco de culpas, especialmente cuando sabían lo que era capaz de hacer y cuando muchos fueron testigos de ello, apuntándola como principal sospechosa de cada robo, maltrato, bullicio o confusión, pero casi siempre por debajo sin testigos, sin rostros. Aunque no todo era resultado de la imaginación porque la misma Daidouji aportaba mucho mas que cualquier compañero resentido con su presencia. Faltaba a clases o se iba a mitad de horario, su respeto hacia los demás era limitado, por endeble y sin gracia que pareciera saco la voz y marco lugar con su presencia, quienes la desafiaban y plantaban cara públicamente, volvían con marcas en su rostros, muchos se espantaron al saber que esos mismos golpes los propinaba ella y no Shaoran Li.

El instituto si bien no era considerado prestigioso, era uno de los mejores, tenia un buen curriculm y sus alumnos en la mayoría eran adolescentes con un estrato social medio-alto, todos con una conducta relativamente normal hasta donde se pudiera apreciar, no había nada ni nadie en particular que alterara esa normalidad. Por eso también fue fácil para Tomoyo sobresalir, no tan solo por su apariencia fácil, si no que también por esa personalidad engañosa que termino finalmente de mostrarse como una joven fría y violenta. De todas formas la fama con el tiempo se vio sintetizada en una chica problemática, un caso perdido para muchos.

Recordaba el día en que llego, su escueta presentación, recordaba su apariencia, la recordaba como objeto de burla y bromas, y luego como la atemorizada princesa que termino convirtiéndose en una horrible bruja, por decirlo de algún modo. Nunca le había prestado verdadera atención, sin embargo, lo recordaba.

-¿Estas pensando en lo de Ayer? - nuevamente Yamsaki hablaba - He notado que mirabas con atención a Daidouji – apunto con el pulgar un sitio vació.

-¿Ah...?

Se sorprendió al ver todos dando vueltas por el salón a las anchas de cada quien, la clase había finalizado y ni cuenta se dio, incluso Daidouji desaparecio...

-Estas pensando sobre lo de ayer, yo también he pensado sobre ello. ¿Crees que este en muchos problemas? - movia su boca con interés – Aquella mujer parecía bastante seria, ademas viste ese auto y como lucia... Es un asunto grave, de vida o muerte. No me cabe duda.

-Exageras – dijo Eriol. No actuó como una persona que estuviera involucrada en un asunto de vida o muerte, al menos eso parecía, es mas, ahora que lo pensaba fríamente pareció bastante confiada con su posición.

-Pero una mujer como ella no se tomaría el tiempo de molestar a alguien tan insignificante como Daidouji.

-No lo puedes saber.

Yamasaki se cruzo se brazos y después de unos segundos volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿No crees que a pesar de todo es una chica interesante...? - dijo abiertamente.

-Suena como una confesión – insinuó levantando una ceja.

-Estas muy lejos... No hablo de ella como mujer – arrugo la boca – Sabes que fuera de las instalaciones se le a visto con tipos de muy mal aspecto o que es capaz de pelear con cualquiera, que roba y que vende drogas...

-¿Lo hace?

-No lo se – recostó su cabeza en la mano – Aunque he oído que que hay un chico de segundo que siempre la busca por esa razón, y recuerdas lo de Jiru, fue por ese mismo motivo.

-¿Lo fue?

-No lo se – encogió lo hombros – Pero anoche no pude pegar un ojo pensando en ella.

-Eso sí es una confesión.

-Solo digo – recalco – Tal vez, es de esa manera porque no le quedaba de otra, con un padre alcohólico que tiene problemas de apuestas y que no se preocupa mucho por su familia, puede que no haya recibido el cariño suficiente...

Tan ingenuo le sonó a Eriol.

-Supongamos que es verdad todo lo que hablan sobre ella, que es ladrona, que trafica... ¿Estas justificando todo lo que hace nada mas porque su vida es menos fácil?

-Hay una diferencia entre un vida menos fácil y una vida difícil.

-¿Y que? - metió la manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mirándose con aburrimiento la punta de los zapatos - ¿No te parece absurdo razonar de una manera tan baja? Yo daño porque me dañan.

El chico medito unos instantes.

-Se trata de compadecerle y nada mas. Apostaría que mas de uno opinaría como yo - finalizo por decir.

Levanto su cabeza, un mueca de desagrado reflejaron sus pensamiento.

-No lo harás, no dirás nada – advirtió tajante - No es un tema que nos incumba, y si la compareces lo suficiente entonces evitaras que su vida este en boca de todos.

Yamasaki se hecho hacia atrás cruzando sus dedos tras las cabeza.

-No es necesario que te sulfures tanto, especialmente si...

-¡Yama...!

Unas chicas de otro salón comenzaron a chillar el nombre de su amigo, quien no se hizo esperar ni un solo segundo para ir tras el llamado con su sonrisa mas galante.

Eriol se sintió relajado, porque honestamente se había dado cuenta que habla de un tema que no le agradaba compartir.

Por lo menos no fue el único que no pego un ojo pensado en ella y peor aun, tenia el presentimiento de que sería un tema ocasional dentro de su cabeza. Nunca se percato de la presencia de Tomoyo, únicamente sabia lo que comentaban en los pasillos y ese no era asunto de su interés, sin embargo, basto un par de ridículos encuentros para no poder dormir... Algo le intrigaba e irritaba profundamente, ese algo que pudo atisbar una tarde escondido en una esquina y lo puso en una situación donde era demasiado consciente de su existencia como nunca antes le ocurrió con nadie. Era extraño, pero en su mente Daidouji era un simple personaje arriba del solitario escenario. ¿Era posible pensar en _ella_, y tan solo _ella_, no lo que hizo, lo que hacia... Si no mas bien, insistentemente en _ella_ y mas nada? Era igual a tener una picazón y no saber donde rascar.

Tras esa mirada seca, en el fondo negro de sus ojos había algo profundo, a caso un pequeño destello... Se sintió capturado y lo odiaba.

Refresco su cara, chasqueo la lengua, sintió deseos de un cigarrillo. Idiota, por culpa de ese vicio fue que se topo con ella en primera instancia, se refregó los ojos impaciente, parecía una colegiala enamorada rememorando cada detalle que lo uniera con su amado. Salio del baño y sus ojos azules chocaron con los castaños de Kaho. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios femeninos y con las manos tras la espalda, en esa pose inocente que sabia llevar muy bien, fue tras él.

La reglas, en una relación oculta porque ciertamente debían haber reglas, la principal; que nadie los debía ver juntos. Eran de salones, de amistades y popularidades muy diferentes básicamente no había motivo para verlos compartir palabras. Así de raíz evitaban cualquier sospecha, y por mucho que fuera a Kaho a quien mas que nadie le importaba esa regla a Eriol no le quedaba mas remedio que seguir el juego en que se había metido y cuando la vio acercarse quizo evitar el contacto, paso de largo y la ignoro.

-...No me ignores – mascullo de inmediato caminando tras él - Quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre nosotros – dijo deteniéndose. Eriol, retrocedió en sus pasos hasta quedar frente de ella. Tan cerca que Kaho se vio invadida por los nervios - ...A-ayer después de lo que paso no pude dormir y me di cuenta que es necesario que hagamos algo con nuestra relación.

Genial, mas insomnios.

-¿Ahora que nos graduaremos y los principales códigos de popularidad en un instituto se vuelven obsoletos en la vida real? - de pies a cabeza la miraba descaradamente. Adrede comportándose petulante, algo que ella tanto odiaba.

-...No es lo que quiero decir – retrocedió cohibida.

-¿A que viene todo esto Kaho? - tranquilamente tanteaba con la mirada, acercándose mas y mas - Especialmente cuando me es fácil adivinar que no has terminado con Takeshi. Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer antes de hablar conmigo sobre sentimientos.

-Es verdad – resoplo cruzándose de brazos - Pero voy a terminar con él. Tu y yo hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, no crees que ya es ridículo mantener esto en secreto.

-Has engañado a Takeshi por un año, si es al o que te refieres, es tú secreto no el mio.

-Tú también lo has engañado.

-No es mi novio... ¿Porque vienes de repente a decirme esto?

-Por que es importante.

-¿Ahora? Frente a todos te acercas hablar conmigo - una sonrisa ladeada le punzo -¿Pelaste con tu novio y le quieres celar? ¿Es eso?

-¿Porque me estas tratando así? Eras desagradable pero ahora llegas a un punto en que te estas volviendo despreciable – Kaho se mordio los labios - ¡Por alguna razón pensé que yo podría importarte!

-¿Hablas en serio? - pregunto Eriol en un áspero susurro.

-¡Sí! - afirmo enfática.

-Entonces besame - demando

La mujer dio un pequeño respingo.

-¿Acá? - Kaho hecho una ojeada alrededor - Estamos frente a... todos.

La caprichosa queja le hizo reír.

Eriol exhalo con pesadez. Medito con sus ojos pegados al suelo y la pesada expresión se suavizo, luego observo a su alrededor y ya algunos, los mas interesados en la vida ajena, advertían la cercanía...

-Pero tu me quieres – la envolvió en una intensa mirada. Se paso una manos por el cabello alejando una mechas rebeldes de su rostro - No te pido nada Kaho - soltó tratando de sonar comprensivo.

Noto como los rosados labios, brillantes y sugerentes, comenzaron a temblar impotentes. Alargo su cuello altanera, y agito el cabello con fuerza cuando se giro en sus talones.

-A pesar de eso... ¡Olvídalo! – se alejo visiblemente sentida.

Eriol sí tuvo la intención de besarla y exponerla al resto, por que sabia que era una maldad, que la dejaría merced de todos, que le haría pasar por el momento mas bochornoso de su vida, quedaría como infiel, traidora, perra... pero se contuvo cuando noto la franqueza en cada palabra a pesar de la mueca caprichosa, ella era honesta. Después de todo Kaho solo pensaba en ella, ¿Quien podia culpara por eso? Él menos que nadie, que durante toda su vida se apreocupado por él y nadie mas que él, lamentablemente ahí estaba el error de Kaho, ella también pensaba en él.

Estaba preparado para el examen, esperando que los otros resegados llegaran pronto. Ese si que era un hecho importante los sentimientos de Kaho pasaban a ultimo plano... El salón poco a poco se fue llenando.

¡Tan endemoniada-mente fácil, que no pudo evitar sentirse ridículo por todas las semanas y noches de estudios, las preguntas eran básicas como que el mundo se dividía en cinco continentes, y que uno mas uno es dos! Contesto tan rápido como pudo con la esperanza de largarse pronto asfixiado mas que nunca, tomo su bolso y se dispuso a salir del salón, ahora solo quedaban once personas. No alcanzo a girar la manilla de la puerta desde afuera ya Tomoyo se la había arrebatado, maldijo mentalmente. Para su alegría no hubo un contacto visual al cual rehuir, paso por el lado rozando levemente con su brazo el hombro femenino, fue demasiado consciente del toque. Antes de que cerrara la puerta tras de Eriol este noto con curiosidad que la chica se sentaba en el mismo asiento que él ocupo.

Gracias a un sin numero de situaciones que lo llevo a ocultarse en un esquina junto a Yamasaki pudo oír de primera fuente que su padre era un alcohólico y que vivía con deudas ¿La madre? no se menciono, tal vez ni existía. Una situación a sí, no le era nada peculiar o interesante, bajo la perspectiva de Eriol todos tenían problemas y dependía de cada uno poder sobrellevarlos, tan de simple era. Él los tenia también cargaba el peso de un abandono disfrazado sutilmente pero no hacia y desasía para llamar la atención y no se desquitaba con el mundo por ello, por eso detestaba profundamente a las personas que justificaba sus conductas culpado a los demás. Y durante su conversación con Yamasaki se sintió tan ofuscado, mucho mas odiaba a las personas que se dejaban encantar por esa clase lastima.

¡Rayos! Por eso era tan molesto tenerla dentro de su cabeza.

Puede que al mismo tiempo mientras mas pensaba en ello mas se obsesionaba. Si tan solo pudiera dejarlo estar y cerrar aquel archivero mental... O tal vez debería dejarse llevar por esa corriente de repentino interés con la confianza de que algo que nacido tan rápidamente de igual manera habría de desaparecer. Y si adoptaba ese plan ¿Como propiciaría un acercamiento? No le era difícil comenzar una relación cualquiera mientras no reparara mucho en ello, se le venia bien socializar, después de tanto entrenamiento fingiendo chocar las manos, preguntando cosas estúpidas y aburridas para mostrar interés. Aunque detrás de cada movimiento había una razón, e ir por Tomoyo sin un propósito le resultaba incongruente y poco útil. Lo que dificultaba mas pues no quería entablar una amistad, mucho menos podría ser por un interés amoroso. Apenas y recordaba que bajo todo ese mar de ropa y de esa conducta masculina era una mujer. Con lo arisca que era sospecharía de inmediato y no le tomaría con seriedad, no como realmente él quería pero... ¿Que quería?

Cuando entro a su hogar sintió la inmediata calidez de alguien dentro. Una mujer madura de bellos rasgos y figura esbelta se encontraba tendida sobre el sofá, concentrada en una lectura. En la pequeña mesa de centro un humeante té esperaba a ser tomado, con una suave música que terminaba por reconfortar el lugar. La casa, una planta amplia y con variadas comodidades, cada objeto que había dentro de ella desde sus muebles hasta los adornos lograban una decoración sobria y elegante que pretendía ser acogedora.

-Pensé hoy que llegarías temprano ¿Saliste con tus amigos? – sonrió aquella mujer sin despegar la vista y concentración de las hojas en sus manos.

-Siempre llego a esta hora - dijo frunciendo el ceño extrañado, lanzando con descuido su bolso en el sillón frente a su madre - ¿Porque estas acá?

-Porque es mi casa y lleva eso a tu habitación - exigió.

Eriol calmadamente se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Y entonces...? - pregunto distante.

La mujer antes de responder metió los papeles dentro de una carpeta y dejándola sobre la mesita se acomodo hasta quedar sentada. Cubriendo la taza entre sus manos.

-En realidad iba acompañar a un buen amigo a cenar con uno de sus clientes... - confeso con voz alzada - Creo que celebraría la construcción de una nueva plaza o algo así, pero, cuando íbamos en camino me dijo que también iría su ex-esposa. Le tuve encarar que como era posible que me expusiera a esa mujer, después de todo yo misma la trate por algunos meses y es una celopata... Imaginate si me arriesgaba a algún escándalo o vergüenza, obviamente preferí bajarme del auto y tomar un taxi.

-Yo me pregunto que hacías saliendo con la pareja de un paciente, mamá – comento mordisqueando un sandwish echándose arriba del bolso.

-Ex-pareja, ex-paciente. Fue él quien vino a mi preocupado por su mujer; muy bella y elegante por lo demás, pero su obsesión y nivel de inseguridad le causo muchos problemas. Se supone que llevaríamos doce sesiones y solo asistió a cuatro, imagínate como se puso el pobre hombre cuando se entero que ella se pasaba todas esas horas de compra en compra mientras el gastaba dinero por nada. Sumado a eso las escenas que armaba cuando le veía con otra mujer fuera quien fuera desde su recepcionista, hasta clientes. Mi relación de amistad fue puramente una casualidad.

-Ya veo.

-Lo peor de todo - continuo - Es que había cancelado un cita, creyendo que lo ultimo seria mas interesante - reprocho.

-Mmm - mascullo desinteresado.

Si algo poseía su madre era atractivo, desde su apariencia física hasta su personalidad alegre y jovial, despertando interés en mas de un hombre y mucha disposición de estos para apreciar y satisfacer ese atractivo; Con cenas costosas y abundantes regalos de valor, donde la joyería lujosa no dejaba de adornar el esbelto cuello, las delgadas muñecas y finos dedos. Probablemente su madre veía a ese tipo como un amigo, mientras para ese amigo su madre era la siguiente esposa. Cuando la realidad, era que desde la muerte de su padre no había nada mas lejano para ella que un nuevo compromiso. Especialmente si la pasaba mejor disfrutando una segunda juventud. Cualquier encuentro en su cama con otro hombre, no seria meramente para cumplir con la necesidad de cada ser humano, algo que nunca agraviaría la memoria de su difunto esposo. Y Eriol podía comprender, puede que hasta agradeciera no ver otro hombre en aquella casa esforzándose por agradar al hijo de su amante.

-Te veo después de una semana ¿Debo dar agradecer a esa ex-paciente? Por cierto ¿Es un colgante nuevo? – soltó sardónico dando la ultima mordida al emparedado.

La mujer arrugo una frente estricta, como siempre lo hacia cada vez que Eriol hacia un comentario de esa índole. Como si esperara una buena explicación para esa clase de frases. Creyendo que solo era un niño celoso...

-¿Comerás tan solo eso? Eres un joven debes alimentarte mejor – termino por decir al fin dejando en el paso esos incómodos segundos - ¿Como te fue en la escuela?

-Como siempre - dijo ladeando la cabeza, cruzando sus dedos sobre su abdomen, estirando las piernas. Tomando una postura relajada y tranquila.

-¿Como es: como siempre? - inquirió.

-Bien.

-Realmente te pareces a tu padre. Siempre era tan exacto en sus palabras cuando de él se trataba, créeme podía hablar por horas sobre cualquier cosa, historia, política, de arte... y eso que no era nada mas que simple contador – suspiro, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con fuerza - Admiraba la cantidad de cosas que sabia... En fin - tomo aire - Te decía que te pareces a tu padre por lo reservado. Hiraguizawa ambos, porque es obvio que de mi no tienes nada. Cariñoso, atento, serio y gran hombre, tienes suerte de ser como tu padre.

Eriol creía definitivamente, que no era que su padre hablara poco de si mismo y mas bien era que su madre no le interesara nadie mas que ella.

-Por cierto, te llamaron por teléfono, la mujer que hablo tenia un acento muy sensual – bromeo suspicaz, sonrió aun mas cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos de par a par - Es de la universidad.

-¿Que han dicho? - preguntó

-Dijo, que estaban en espera de los últimos papeles y documentos para finalizar la inscripciones, y que para cuando te presentes, el traslado y todo ya estará formalizado y por ultimo, que esperan con alegría tu llegada.

Eriol apenas trago de la emoción. El corazón le latía rápidamente...

Su madre bebió un sorbo de té, largo y melancólico.

-Hasta esa llamada no había reparado en que muy pronto ya no estarás, estoy muy feliz por ti pero esta casa sera muy grande para mi sola. A pesar de que en algún momento considere que este no era el mejor camino porque la carrera y el futuro que elegiste, yo siempre he dicho que no es fácil, requiere de mucha fuerza y tolerancia especialmente para saber defender tus ideales, como todo en la vida, pero esto requiera un extra - guardo silencio uno segundos - ¿Sabes como llegue a esa conclusión?

Con paciencia espero la respuesta de su madre.

-Fue por tu padre, desde que nos comentaste que tu deseo de ser escritor, apoyo ese sueño. A pesar de tu edad, a pesar de que solo podria haber sido una pequeñez o niñería. Desde el principio supo la clase de hombre que te convertirías y se que nadie mas estaría tan orgulloso de ti como él - cerro los ojos para no dejar caer nuevas lagrimas – Nunca lo olvides.

-Mmm.

Para Eriol siempre era igual... A pesar de que todo se acumulaba en su garganta, una masa dura y difícil de tragar, necesitaba guardar silencio. Aquellas palabras eran mas parecidas a un trozo de hielo sobre su pecho, por mucho que la conciencia se retorciera de tristeza con el recuerdo paternal. No podía conmoverse.

-Sera difícil dejar partir a mi único hijo... Difícil. Pero me gusta que te vayas a un país tan hermoso...

Esa faceta maternal, agregando el brillo orgulloso en sus ojos tan azules como los de él y esa dulce manera de hablar. Estaba muy lejos de gustarle, en realidad lo odiaba. Verla así...; Darse cuenta que también ella podía ser de manera cordial y acogedora, como una madre, pero saber al mismo tiempo que de hecho esa parte no era nada mas que una faceta efímera, algo a lo que no se acostumbro y por eso sonaba tan extraño. Nunca fue constante esa calidez y momentos como aquellos le hacían sentir que solo eran migajas lanzadas con buenas intenciones, palmear la cabeza de un cachorro de vez en cuando para que no se acostumbrara al tacto cariñoso, palabras maternales que le resultaban livianas, sin importar que tan cerca estuvieran o que tan cálida pretendiera ser, ya había una lejanía entre ellos convirtiéndose esa mujer en un pequeño punto cada vez mas difícil de distinguir y solo él lo notaba.

Como siempre lo encontró rodeado y sin duda era el popular. Parecían muy atentos a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo, noto que Yamasaki hablaba con gestos intensos dando a entender que ponía mucho énfasis en cada palabra. Eriol dio pequeño resoplo y con inferencia les paso por el lado sin animo de acercarse, temiendo interrumpir y cortar la inspiración de su amigo. Se acomodo en su asiento recostó su mejilla en la palma y con expresión aburrida y paciente esperaba el inicio de hora, pero fue la voz del chico de peinado puntiagudo quien termino por llamarle la atención alejándolo de su sereno propósito, el comentario en particular de aquel tipo, le pareció muy insinuante y conocido ayudándolo advertir claramente el tema tratado y cual era el motivo del circulo. Lejos de tener la misma consideración del principio golpeo la mesa con la manos cuando se paro, arrebatando la atención de Yamasaki y le agarro del brazo, lo alejo de inmediato hasta arrastrarlo a un rincón del salón.

-¿Que estas haciendo? - interrogo molesto – ¿Porque hablas de Daidouji?

-¡No crees que exageras! Que rayos importa si cuento algo que vi – decía sobándose el brazo - No es nadie importante...

Era el colmo.

-¿Es una manera de rebajarla mas? - pregunto enojado.

-Claro que no - dijo escrupuloso - Porque me preocuparía de hacer algo como eso.

-Tanto te cuesta mantener la boca cerrada - maldición, detestaba hasta su propia reacción.

-No dije que estaba contigo si es lo que temes – hablo provocando lo que él suponía era cobardía.

Eriol le miro con severidad.

-Hablan mil cosas de Daidouji – continuo - ¿Crees que le dará importancia a otras mas? Y ademas por que te preocupas tanto – achico los ojos con extrañes - ¿O mejor dicho desde cuando te preocupas por alguien?

Nunca. Ese tipo de cosas jamas le habían importado, Yama era un entrometido y chismoso a mas no poder, y Eriol jamas se habia tomado el tiempo de juzgar ese defecto.

Pero Yamasaki divulgo algo que quería adquirir como suyo. Era tan absurdo el significado de ello. Desear la exclusividad de ese pequeñísimo trozo de vida ¡Cada vez se sentía mas estúpido! Y si ya de estupideces se trataba porque no admitir que también estaba preocupado innecesariamente de la integridad de Tomoyo Daidouji.

-No se trata de eso – se apretó la frente cansado de tanta tozudez - Me parece vergonzoso que hables de la vida y problemas de otra persona con tanta ligereza y todo por divertirte.

-Estas exagerando... - volvió a repetir como si Eriol hablara otro idioma.

-Actúas como un tonto rogando por la atención de los demás... - decía duramente - Caes tan bajo como ella, pero hay una diferencia; tú eres un cobarde - y su dedo no tembló cuando le apunto directo a la cara y tampoco no le importo darle la espalda dejándolo con una palabra a medio decir.

Nunca imagino que fuera posible, pero de un momento a otro Yamasaki se volviera tan insoportable que el deseo de golpearlo le exigía retirarse antes de hacerlo.

Y la indiferencia se torno sobre ellos.

A penas se veían en el mismo lugar uno desaparecía, la infantil tensión comenzaba a florecer. Si bien Yamasaki creía a ver sido agredido gratuitamente buscaba de algún modo reconciliarse. Y en realidad era gracioso la forma en que termino ahora, seriamente, enfadado por los desprecios de su amigo que por la discusión original y esta vez estaba decidido a no dar el brazo a torcer. Lo que mas le insultaba es que la razón de todo era Tomoyo Daidouji una chica que no daba un peso por nadie y por la que nadie daba un peso, y Eriol quien ni siquiera debía tener real interés se daba algún derecho de justiciero y sin dudar decir palabras crueles en su contra.

Yamasaki desde la puerta abierta de su salón vio con rencor a la chica en cuestión, caminando siempre con tanta decisión... Y en realidad no era nadie.

Tomoyo avanzaba por los pasillo hacia su casillero, un chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrones caminaba a su lado. En su casillero guardaba el dinero que llevaba ahorrado, ¿Por que ahí? Si lo llevaba consigo, cabía la posibilidad de se lo quitaran en cualquier pelea callejera, si lo dejaba en casa, cabía la posibilidad de que su padre se lo tomara... Nadie dijo que la vida de Tomoyo era fácil. Costaba pensar que en su vida hubiera alguna facilidad, pero trataba de tomarse las cosas con calma y buscarle algún punto positivo, como que así también le ayudaba, ocupando solo lo que necesitaría durante el día, aunque cada paso que daba le recordaba que pronto debería idearlas para conseguir mas dinero. Recodar ese maltrecho artefacto refrigerador completamente vació llegaba a estremecerla, y antes de salir vio unos sujetos frente a su casa, si su padre había cometido la estupidez de dejarlos entrar, pues ya no le quedaba nada mas que esperar un desastre y mas sujetos fuera a quienes responder por las cosas robadas que escondía su padre en casa.

De un momento a otro se freno y su cuerpo se endureció instintivamente apretó los puños a pesar de que no había ninguna amenaza. Tomoyo pudo oír perfectamente las palabras... Los chicos que iban adelante de ella, lo que decían...

¿Su vida? Daba... lastima y compasión. Era lo ultimo que quería oír, ¿Como lo sabían...? clavaba dentro de ella como una aguja en su cerebro, entrando por su oído e inundando cada parte de su cuerpo y se sintió temblar. Enojo. No. Mucho mas ¿ira? ¿rabia?... Tampoco. No importaban todas las cosas que pudieran hablar de ella, especialmente si la mayoría tenia mucho mas que ver con la fantasía que con la realidad... No podía creerlo... ¡Era su vida! Quien tenia el derecho a opinar con tanta libertad sobre ella. ¿Quien les permitía llenarse la boca primero con odio y ahora con compasión?

"Me dijeron que su padre es alcohólico y ladrón, no bastara para que esa chica termine siendo igual"

"Ella da pena ¿No? es decir, es fuerte y atemorizarte, pero debe ser muy triste ser ella"

En el fondo... Era mucho mas. Si siempre seria lastima prefería las mentiras que las verdades.

Porque ella sabia que existían cosas mucho peores que un padre alcohólico, que un montón de deudas, por eso jamas se arrepentiría o escupiría al cielo por existir, y como odiaba también era capaz de amar y por ese amor no merecía la lastima de nadie... Si ella nunca tubo conmiseración de si misma, odiaba a quienes se atrevían hacerlo. Cada obstáculo era un logro, otra razón para sentirse capaz y orgullosa, comenzar a sentir que denigraban parte tan importante... Despertó. Una moneda rodó y choco a sus pies, Tomoyo se agacho para tomarla, la contemplo por segundos. Otra moneda, y otra mas cayendo..., levanto su rostro pálido, todos la miraban y reían entre dientes. Se abrió paso, no caería en un juegos de niños, negaba doblegarse, no se debilitaría ante nadie, ni ante su propia vergüenza que la embargaba, por mas grande que fuera, tan grande que no podía levantar la mirada, tan grande que debía reconocerla, tan grande que necesitaba huir... Sentirse avergonzada de si misma era mas humillante que cualquier otra cosas y ella, su padre, su pobreza, su refrigerador vació... Trataba de evitar cada día ese trozo vida ¿Porque tuvo que sentir que un viejo recuerdo la destrozaba nuevamente?

La lluvia sonaba con fuerza, obligando a sus piernas a trotar, cruzo la calle con rapidez. El agua golpeaba contra el rostro de Yamasaki y era molesto su visión se opacaba por las gotas que caían copiosamente.

Repentinamente se sintió ferozmente ahorcado, las manos que lo cogió del cuello de la camisa eran pequeñas pero fuertes y se negaban a ceder tirándolo con fuerza, sin querer sus pies obedecieron el arrastre mientras que su mente se concentrada en el afán de soltarse. Con la misma fuerza y dureza lo azotaron contra un muro, la espalda se resintió por el golpe, apretó los ojos, su rostro se deformo en una mueca de dolor y un quejido salto de sus labios. Un poco aturdido por el zarandeo abrió los ojos despacio y pudo reconocer de inmediato al chico de cabello castaño, Li, pero era Daidouji quien estaba frente a él, con su pequeña estatura, que no le sobrepasaba lo hombros, con esa fuerza incomprensible y con la mirada alzada ojos fijos salvajes que lo devoraban... De esquina a esquina busco algún auxilio.

-Has sido tú - con el antebrazo cargo el cuello del chico haciendo una fuerte presión - ¿Que tanto has dicho de mi...? - interrogo

-N...ada – respondió, con el rostro contraído ante la falta de aire - No he... dicho... nada - pudo decir a penas

No era idiota, sabia la razón pero... ¿Como pudo pasar algos así, tan rápido, saber que fue él? ¿Como pudieron decir su nombre sin dudarlo?

-Tomoyo – llamo la voz precautoria de Li.

La chica le echo un rápido vistazo, una advertencia a que no se entrometiera.

-Dime lo que has hablado de mi y prometo que no te molestare mas – cedió un poco la presión cuando le oyó toser - ¿Como lo sabes...?

-¡Te vi hablando con una mujer en la calle! Pude oír lo que decían... nada mas oí.

Le observo sin decir nada, solo fue un instante porque nuevamente se giro a Li con una expresión relajada, pero el brazo seguía apretando cada vez mas fuerte, Yamasaki trataba de buscar una forma de escapar, como es que nadie los veía, ¿De repente las personas de todo el lugar desaparecieron y solo estaban ellos tres? Pero al mismo tiempo sabia, que si huía, habría un mañana y tal vez eso seria mucho peor.

-No le puedo culpar por eso, después de todo es un sitio publico yo debí tomar mas precauciones y hablar en lugar privado - dijo con aire reflexivo.

El chico guardo silencio, imagino que eso era mucho mejor que decir cualquier otra cosa y empeorar su situación, si es que pudiera estar peor. No podía negar que tenia temor. La única seguridad que tenia era que esa chica no cometiera ninguna estupidez, tal vez quedaría como Jiru y nada mas. Esa seria un paliza común y corriente.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de pedir perdón - Yamasaki otra vez aferro su manos a las delgada muñeca tratando de alejarla - Te has inmiscuido en mis asuntos y todos lo han hecho por tú culpa. ¿Crees que es divertido hablar de mi padre...? Por que tengo muchas historias entretenidas con la que puedo alardear. Sabes que pasa todo el día tirado en casa con una botella en la mano, que si ofrecieran un precio por mi no dudaría en venderme ¿No sabes...? Pero todo no es tan malo, podría golpearme o podría hacer cosas indecorosas con su hija... O tal vez ya las hace - siseo lentamente elevando las comisuras delos labios pretendiendo ser perturbadora.

Trago, su garganta estaba tan seca que dolió.

-Tomoyo... - la neutral voz de Li borro la sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo y burla.

-¡No!... Maldición creo que nunca había estado tan enojada como ahora... - recordó la rabia, el deseo de golpear a cualquiera que se diera derecho a husmear en su vida - ¿Pero que tan lejos crees que puedo llegar Shaoran...? Fue él quien comenzó.

-Pero no se trata de él Tomoyo - le dijo Shaoran Li.

Ella estaba igual de empapada, el cabello se pegaba al rostro delgado. Esos violeta que no le permitía ver nada mas, mirándolo fijamente, apretaba unos labios pálidos, conteniendo, esperando a que todo fuera liberado sobre él. El menudo cuerpo femenino también temblaba...

-Nunca pensé que... - se interrumpió. Abrió con fuerza sus ojos, contuvo el aliento y aunque la lluvia lo confundía, no estaba seguro... ¿Lagrimas? Ella estaba llorando, no se había dado cuenta antes... ¿Si ella lloraba...?

-¿Pensar que?... En realidad no me importa - manifestó liberándolo. Ahora Yamasaki era quien se tomaba el cuello sobando la piel sensible.

Pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría ir, aparto la espalda de la dura pared fría como el hielo. Sí tan solo pudiera correr, tenia confianza en sus habilidades físicas, si empujaba a la chica, si ignorara la presencia del otro, podría salir corriendo y perderles, pero sus piernas eran dos trozos de piedras negando cualquier movimiento, pensando en el mañana.

-Tan solo diré una cosa mas para acabar con esto. Eso depende... - metió una mano en el bolsillo revolviendo el interior. Saco un puño que se abrió ante él.

-¿Que quieres...? - observo confuso, no entendía lo que tramaba. Trece monedas en esa blanca palma mojadas instantáneamente por la lluvia.

-Me lanzaron estas monedas... Es limosna - la ultima palabra logro que una sombra cruzara por sus ojos, llena de amargura y recuerdos agrios para luego levantar la vista como si ese segundo no hubiera existido - Solo trece monedas, una a una, las tragaras.

¿Esa era un estupidez o una broma? No sabia si buena o mala. Definitivamente era ridículo, trece monedas deslizándose en su garganta una a una, como dijo, su estomago se asqueo de inmediato. Ella no sonreía, ni siquiera había crueldad en su petición o regocijo en sus ojos, tan solo le veía un seriedad que le apabullaba.

Reparo en que no era una broma.

-¿Es...? - una sonrisa atontada escapo - No haré eso.

-Acaso no te parece un salida fácil. Tragaras de una o de dos, o hechas el puñado entero a boca, simplemente hazlo o no te dejare en paz, digas lo que digas, no te dejare en paz. Ahora, si te la tragas, me quedare tranquila. Se que esta clase de broma no es tú culpa pero la he tomado contigo, porque tú fuiste quien primero hablo - decía - Cosas como estas afectan... Mi padre, él... era igual de cruel... y me obligaron a rememorar viejos tiempos... Y es tú culpa. Hazlo.

Escucho con demasiada atención. Su conciencia dio un fuerte tropiezo. Pero aun así era demasiado humillante y rastrero...

-No... no puedo.

-Hazlo.

Una brisa helada recorrió su espalda, la sensación gélida de esa voz... "Hazlo" ese escalofrió que no pudo controlar. Miro a Shaoran Li por sobre el hombro de la chica, lo único que veía era una clara disculpa en su faz. ¿Es que estaban locos?

Despego su mano del cuello, movía el brazo con lentitud esperando que en algún memento esas monedas volvieran a caer en la oscura guarida. Con la punta de sus dedos presiono del borde de una de ellas, apretó los ojos, arrugo la nariz con asco. El metálico sabor se expandió sobre su lengua causando un desagradable picor, cerro la boca, la moneda permanecía quieta sobre la blanda y tibia superficie. Tragar, tragar, debía... tragar, caer bajo... nadie sabría. Le podían hacerle cosas peores, muchísimo peores que trece monedas. La fama de Tomoyo no era gratuita y todo sabían que le había roto dos costillas a uno de los jugadores de basketball, que golpeo con un piedra en la cabeza a un compañero de salón y que estuvo hospitalizado... No, no, no... No era momento de recuerdos. Tenia que tragar.

Pero no pudo, escupiéndole con fuerza y restrgo su lengua con el puño tratando de desinfectar.

-¡Nunca pretendí hacerte daño! ¡Perdón! - se exigió articular.

La chica cerro su puño y retornaron su bolsillo. Dejando en Yamasaki incrédulas pestañeadas.

-Esta bien - dijo con una voz que le pareció suave, casi inaudible. Pero levanto su mano frente él, como dos tenazas sus dedos seguían apretando una moneda - Te obligare.

Eriol estaba de pie en la entrada de la habilitación de su madre observaba con curiosidad como ella tan cuidadosa metía su mejores prendas en una enorme maleta.

-¿Que haces? - pregunto cruzándose de brazos

-Iré a un congreso de Psicología, aunque para ser sincera, parecen mas unas vacaciones generalizadas del gremio es por eso estoy emocionada - comento riendo - No planeaba ir pero me convencieron.

-¿Por cuantos días te iras? - apoyo su hombro en el umbral de la puerta.

-Cuatro, el ultimo día es gratis - ella volvió a reír - Es un hotel precioso, y muy moderno ¿No te molesta que vaya cierto? De todas formas pensé que son solo cuatro días y que estas lo suficientemente grande, no me extrañaras...

-Estas emocionada - noto el chico.

-Siento lo mismo que sientes tu cuando te imaginas en Francia – bromeo.

-París – dijo ecuánime

-Tiene spa, piscina, canchas – le entrego un panfleto donde se veía el gran e iluminado edificio - Afuera puede haber un temporal pero yo estaré en el paraíso ¿No te molesta que vaya cierto?

-Apostaría a que estas mas preocupada por que zapatos llevar...

-No digas eso – recrimino la mujer arrugando la frente y frunciendo el ceño – Sabes que siempre estoy para ti. Esto solo es un viaje de trabajo.

-¿Partirás ya mismo?

-Sí, en pocas horas vendrán por mi. Lamento no decírtelo antes pero lo olvide con tanto ajetreo - camino hasta él y tomo el su rostro entre sus manos - Promete que te portaras bien ¿Si?

Ese tipo de situación eran tan regulares que Eriol ya no se permitía reprochar nada. Ahora mucho menos que antes. Pero sonrió dándole la poca importancia que merecía, metió sus manos en los bolsillos, retrocedió unos pasos y le dio la espalda.

-Estaré en mi cuarto – aviso.

Su habitación era una zona separada y alejada a millas de lo que era su hogar, era el lugar donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Sobre su cama, pegado a la pared una corrida de ordenados libros, única y amada distracción, un gran estante que se expandía a cada lado de la cabecera. Había un sofá de color blanco tapado en ropas, papeles y basura, y mas libros, se acero a tomar uno..., también tenia un pequeño escritorio donde reposaba el ordenador, en donde generalmente craneana e intentaba crear algo decente, cosa que no ocurría desde hace mucho tiempo y bueno, otro sin numero de cosas mas formaban parte de aquella habitación, a demás una ventana lo suficientemente grande como para salir y entrar por ella y si bien, tan solo era una salida al jardín trasero, nada le impedía saltar la pared que rodeaba su hogar, dada la costumbre. Escapar de su madre desde años, eso era lo realmente fácil.

Se echo sobre la cama ojeando el libro, buscado una pagina en particular pero golpes insistentes sonaron proveniente de la ventana, alertándolo de inmediato, dio un pequeño salto y abrió paso al visitante. Se impresiono, la oscuridad no le permitió ver lo que la claridad de su habitación termino por mostrar. Recordó de inmediato a Jiru, en las advertencias y en Daidouji. Trato de ayudarlo a entrar pero con la mano Yamasaki le indico que no era necesario. Se veía lánguido, con el rostro colorado, el ojo izquierdo empezaba a tomar un tinte morado y el hilo de sangre que corrió por su nariz tenia una desastrosa linea que apuntaba a su mejilla cuando trato de limpiarse la con la mano, el lado izquierdo de su rostro estaba rasmillado y su labio comenzaba a inflamarse... Se dejo caer sentado sobre el sillón, con lo las manos sobre sus rodillas y suspiro, un suspiro que a Eriol le pareció de alivio.

-¿Estas bien? - era la pregunta mas estúpida que podía hacer, remedio rápidamente - ¿No es necesario llevarte a un hospital?

-No, no lo es – un temblor le dominaba, una mezcla de frió y nervios.

Yamasaki cerro su boca sin pretender decir nada mas. Eriol se rasco la nuca dubitativo, le examino el rostro detenidamente, no era tan grave, y después de unos largos segundos fue en busca de lo necesario para limpiar las heridas.

Puso un trozo de algodón humedecido en alcohol sobre la piel desgarrada, Yamasaki no emitió ningún sonido, solo una silenciosa mueca. El orgullo de su amigo era realmente el herido, pero sobre eso Eriol no podía hacer nada.

-Me tomaron por sorpresa – dijo sin poder contenerse mas – Daidouji se lanzo sobre mi y no pude hacer nada, Li estaba de pie tras ella, como si me atreviera hacer cualquier cosa también se uniría a la fiesta, pero si no hubiera sido por él que me la quito de encima... Hasta creo que debería darle las gracias.

Eriol se carcajeo por la falta de ironía o sarcasmo en las palabras de su amigo.

-No te rías – criticó, apretando con fuerza los puños - Entiendes lo que paso, me arrinconaron y amenazaron...

-Daidouji la tomo contigo, lo entiendo, nunca espere que realmente hiciera algo así y eso que fui yo quien te advirtió – le pego una tirita cerca de la del labio – Y se lo que quieres decir, porque si yo no hubiera separado Jiru de ella tal vez hubiera acabado peor.

-¿De que hablas...?

Eriol resoplo.

-Olvídalo... - dijo metiendo los algodones enrojecidos a una bolsa. Dejando a Yamasaki solo en la habitación

Tomo un baño de cual poco pudo disfrutar, se cubrió con unas ropas secas... Miro su rostro en el espejo y solo pudo distinguir humillación. Dos de esas malditas monedas recorrieron su cuerpo hasta caer pesadamente en su estomago, sentía las tripas duras. Fueron dos las que logro meter entre arcadas y cuando no pudo con la tercera descargo la frustración a golpes con su cuerpo. Arrebatando toda la fuerza contra su pómulo y parte del ojo, el morado y la inflamación hacían muestra de ello, acerco un dedo a la piel y dolió, ese golpe le hizo tambalearse tuvo que apoyarse en el muro tras él para evitar el suelo. Cuando ella se empeñaba a abrir su boca a la fuerza le logro romper los labios con las uñas, el inferior sobre todo que estaba por completo hinchado, la presión de aquella mano ajena sobre su boca no midió acto.

Negar seria mas patético aun, esas escuálida escusa de mujer era fuerte, un rival para cualquiera, quien no dudaba en aprovechar cualquier punto débil y atacar, fue rápida, rápida como una bestia loca y él quiso responder, realmente quiso pero se vio inhábil, la torpeza con las que batía sus extremidades tratando de quitarla... No quería recordar la facilidad con que fue derribado por una mujer.

Apoyo sus manos a cada lado de la orilla del lavado y agacho la cabeza, frustrado y arrepentido. ¿Y si esas fueron lagrimas? Sí él fue quien las causo; es decir, jamas había hecho llorar a una chica, nunca había dañado a alguien..._ "podría golpearme o podría hacer cosas indecorosas con su hija... O tal vez ya las hace."_ eso no lo podía olvidar.

Con el codo sobre la mesa del escritorio recostó su mejilla sobre el hueco de la mano. Miraba con desgano el teclado bajo sus ojos. Los pensamientos no variaban, ahora menos que nunca ¿Como estará ella? Por alguna razón, la imagina llorando en algún rincón solitario, detestándose mas que nunca, sin luchar contra el orgullo, dejándose llevar por miseria propia que la rodeaba, preguntándose porque a ella y no a otros. En su mente relego el temple que Daidouji pavoneaba, la imagen incorruptible, por una chiquilla débil que pretendió demasiado tiempo una dureza en su pecho en vez de corazón y que ahora alguien como Yamasaki pudo romper con tanta facilidad y simpleza... Irritante. No podía aventurar nada, no la conocía pero honestamente nunca creyó actuaria desesperadamente por causa de habladurías, algo banal, tomándose el tiempo de averiguar quien inicio todo y si encontró a Yamasaki y llego tan lejos con el pobre... Que fácil fue sacarla del trono.

Mas encima por algo a lo que debía estar acostumbrada. Le parecía una ridiculez, un enorme asomo de debilidad. Se suponía que ella era mas fuerte... Dio un fuerte resoplido, decidiendo desde que vio el rostro de su amigo, si era decepcionante o mas interesante aun.

-Perdon por molestar – le hablo Yamasaki alejándolo de cavilaciones - Ya imaginas el escándalo de mis padres cuando vean mi rostro así.

-No te preocupes.

Se lanzo sobre la cama; a pesar del dolor hundió su cara entre las colchas.

-¿Te encuentras mejor? - pregunto.

Yamasaki se voltio con los brazos extendidos a cada lado. Aun le parecía una situación ajeno de sí.

-Una chica acaba de darme una lección dejándome como un monigote, haciéndome sentir de paso la peor persona del mundo ¿Que crees? - contesto con fastidio.

Eriol quedo en silencio, era como si Yamasaki hubiera reclamando contra si mismo que con él y con justa razón. Debía sentirse turbado, alguien que no conocía el rechazo, que era querido y aceptado y tal vez se sentía traicionado con quienes creía que eran sus amigos. Llegar al meollo del asunto no podía ser algo fácil, Daidouji debió ir preguntado a amenazas por todas partes y su impertinente amigo entendió el delato.

-¿Debería disculparme? - a pesar de que sí lo hizo, pero ese perdón" estaba muy lejos de cualquier sinceridad, sin embargo, ahora necesitaba un consejo y esperaba que Eriol lo entendiera así.

Y sí lo entendió de ese modo, pero dejo pasar la leve impresión que sintió antes de responder.

-No creo que valga la pena. Ambos quedaron a mano - dijo - lo cierto es que lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidar este asunto, o aprender un poco de ello, al menos ahora eres capaz de darte cuenta la manera en que eres capaz de herir. No enredes más las cosas si vas a pedir disculpas terminaras peor.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Porque se supone que es orgullosa – declaro con cierto sarcasmo.

Yamasaki respiro profundamente y vació los pulmones con fuerza, estaba agotado.

-Realmente no pensé que fuera a causar todo esto, me pareció divertido comentarlo cuando escuche a los demás hablar sobre ella. A pesar de todo, realmente logro que me sintiera culpable... – admitió.

Eriol despego la manos del teclado y le observo con atención.

-Tocaste un fibra delicada y festinaste con ella – hablo – Es lógico que se sienta furiosa. Lo que no creímos es que reaccionaria.

-Puede ser... Pero era mucho mas que furia - murmuro - Te confieso que por unos segundos creí que se echaría a llorar en mi pecho.

Con un rostro encrespado Eriol apretó los labios. Sí hasta Yamasaki pudo advertir esa tristeza... Después de todo era patética.

-No podría comer nada. ¡Que día! - exclamo vociferante. Ese nuevo sentimiento a cuestas le era agrio y vomitivo peor que dos monedas en su estomago – Ahora debo pensar en otras cosas ¿Que diré? - se alzo con fuerza - "Fui golpeado por un chica" ¡No, eso nunca!... Supongo que pude haber sido asaltado.

-¿Asaltado, de que serviría? Acaso no sabían que Daidouji te buscaba.

-Es verdad - pensó apretándose el mentón - Pero les puedo convencer que no tiene ninguna relación una cosa con otra y que fue llegando a casa, soy un desvalido no me pondrán en duda y tampoco tiene porque haber sido uno, si no mas bien, que cuatro tipos me arrinconaron.

Eriol se sonrió.

-¿Y que pudieron tomar? - dijo siguiéndole el juego sin querer frenar el entusiasmo de Yamasaki.

-Pues lo usual ¿No? Mi dinero, ah pero como no tenia muchas cosas de valor terminaron golpeándome ¿Suena bien? No seria una total mentira – dijo, se miro la muñeca izquierda y sus ojos decayeron rápidamente a una expresión de rabia y tristeza.

-Tu reloj... - murmuro Eriol.

Estaba segura que a pesar del uso podrían darle un buen precio, y no parecía cualquier baratija obviamente era de plata, se preguntaba si el borde dorado era oro legitimo, tendría que averiguar, puede que cambiando la correa por otra de calidad se vería como nuevo; Luego tendría que vendérselo a uno de los amigos de su padre, claro, son capases de comprar cualquier cosa robada. Y recordaba haber pensado esa misma tarde que ya le quedaba poco dinero, así que no perdería tiempo. Eso sí. era una lastima tener que vender un objeto tan bonito, pero nada ganaba quedándose con el... Si hiciera un esfuerzo hasta le devolvería el reloj a Yamasaki, el remordimiento era suficiente impulso. La forma en que se abalanzo sobre el chico, se sintió ajena así misma, nunca su mente había ido a blanco paralizando todos sus pensamientos, actuando tan desesperada, si Li no la hubiera forzado a detenerse, quien sabe... Pero al menos desapareció ese flujo de sentimientos destructivos... Aunque el remordimiento no era por lo ya hecho, de eso no se arrepentía y menos si se lo merecía. Era por lo que le habría gustado hacer...

Se metió el objeto en el bolsillo, negándose a seguir pensado en algo que había quedado en pasado como si de años atrás se tratara. Golpeo la puerta. Se abrió mostrando frente a ella una joven de corto cabello castaño y ojos verdes, quien, al reconocerla no dudo en recibirla con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Porque estas aquí? - pregunto extrañada

-Vine a enseñarle unas telas a la señora Kohana... ¿Tú porque llegas tarde? - dijo apagando su expresión.

-Me quede acompañando a Shaoran - respondió rápidamente.

La chica frente a ella la escudriñaba, de arriba a bajo, cada detalle y había mucha desconfianza en ello. Lo sabia.

-Bueno, yo justamente iba de salida - la castaña paso por su lado dejando entrar a Tomoyo. El ceño iba en bajada a medida que esperaba una explicación que no llegaba - ¿Estas bien?

-Mojada y con frió... – otra vez fue rápida. Fingiendo ceguera a la exigencia de la otra.

Mentía tan mal.

-Mmm... Le puedes decir a la señora Kohana que le dejare las telas hasta mañana – Tomoyo asintió – Gracias. Ah, y por favor despídeme de ella.

Le ayudo a abrir la puerta en totalidad permitiendo con eso que la castaña saliera sin dificultades. Y cerro al mismo tiempo que una vieja mujer se le acercaba, ella también le sonrió de inmediato al verla. Tenia una expresión cansada pero llena de placidez.

-Supuse que serias tú - movió el arrugado rostro alrededor de la pequeña entrada - ¿Donde esta Sakura?

-Ya se fue, pero dijo que podía quedarse con las telas hasta mañana y también me pidió que la despidiera.

-La pobre se debió haber aburrido de esperar, me comento que no había cerrado con llave su puerta y yo distrayéndome en otras cosas - dijo con ojos alarmados.

-No se preocupe que Sakura habrá comprendido por eso mismo es que le ha dejado todo.

-Tienes razón... De todas maneras después la llamare – soluciono, cruzando los dedos sobre sus faldas - ¡Ah! Te parecerá extraño que ese niño no este revoloteando a penas entraste. Pero Ogai le compro un rompecabezas y han estado todo el día intentando armarlo. Un hombre de 80 años y un niño de cuatro ¿A quien tengo que acomodarle las piezas después? - la inocente malicia hizo reír a Tomoyo – Espera aquí, voy por él en seguida... - dio unos pasos antes de detenerse - Entiendes que si no te dejo entrar es porque veo que estas toda mojada, sera mejor que te cambies de inmediato cuando vayas a casa.

Una suave expresión cubrió el rostro de Daidouji.

La señora Kohana era una anciana, robusta y sana; dulce y dedicada a su vida y su esposo. No tenia hijos, lo cual era una lastima porque innegablemente ella podría a ver sido una excelente madre, Tomoyo apostaba cualquier cosa por ello. Tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla hace ya unos cuantos años a ella y al señor Ogai. No importaba la edad que tuvieran o toda la vida que haya pasado, siempre tenían ojos chispeantes esa mirada que daba a entender que han sido y eran las personas mas felices del mundo, una eterna y tonta parejita de enamorados. Dos persona por las cuales Tomoyo daría todo sin dudar.

La mujer llego tomada de un niño, deteniéndose para cubrir el infantil cuerpo con chalecos y abrigos, tapo la rubia cabeza con un gorro de lana que la señora Kohana había tejido para ese invierno. Tomoyo arrugo la nariz divertida cuando vio la cara incomoda del pequeño ante el exceso de ropa donde solo se le podían observar los inocentes ojos celestes y la pequeña nariz.

-¿Se ha portado bien?

-Como todos los días – respondió la vieja mujer sonriendo al niño, acomodándole el gorro de lana que ella misma tejió.

Rápidamente como se vio libre a cortos y rápidos pasos se apego a la pierna de Tomoyo, moviendo la pequeña mano en busca de la otra mas grande para que le cubriera.

-Muchísimas gracias - pronuncio.

-Sabes que no es nada querida, todo lo contrario si no fuera por esta criatura me sentiría sola y esperemos que Ogai nunca sepa de eso.

La chica volvió a reír – Nos vemos mañana.

Esa mujer debió haber tenido una lengua mordaz en sus años de juventud, aunque con el tiempo logro mesurar.

Tomo la pequeña mano del niño y con una ultima despedida salió. Afuera el frió calo con fuerza sobre su cuerpo húmedo pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de dejar escapar la queja cuando frente a ella, en la vereda de entrada, la inconfundible figura de Sakura le alerto, avanzo de inmediato. Abrió la pequeña reja y se planto preocupada.

-¿Paso algo Sakura? - pregunto de inmediato.

La chica seria hizo un mohín de duda y alargo sus brazos hacia Tomoyo.

-Quiero saber si... - agarro una de las manos frías manos y observo con detención los nudillos y algunos cortes en los dedos –¡Lo supuse! Pude alertar que se trataba de algo así, ¿Por que no me dijiste lo que ocurrió? ¿Te has defendido bien? Tu cara se ve sana, pero tus manos.

-No ha sido nada – dijo escondiendo su mano tras la espalda, un pequeño rubor le cubrió las mejillas y desvió la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Veo que por ahora no ha sido nada. ¿Que pasa contigo? Tan solo hace una semana llegaste con las misma magulladuras. ¿Es alguien en particular o alguien diferente? - preguntaba afligida.

-No tienes porque preocuparte – reconoció la inquietud en la castaña. Dio un pesado suspiro – Por favor no te preocupes.

-¿Que clase de amiga crees que soy? Seriamente Tomoyo diga lo que diga no lo tomas en cuenta, puedo parecer inutil pero no lo soy, si te hacen algo, si abusan de ti deberías decírmelo y buscaremos algo que podamos hacer... - Sakura desvió sus ojos al pequeño y luego retorno a la mayor – Presiento el día en que ocurrirá una desgracia, no, no pongas esa cara que hablo seriamente y sí no es por ti, hazlo por Izo, eres su único ejemplo a seguir deberías proteger eso...

Lo único que podía hacer era guardar silencio ante la regañina, no era la primera vez que escucha esas mismas palabras, en un diferente orden, pero las mismas, igual de preocupadas. Entre la señora Kohana y Sakura no podía evitar sentirse una niña pequeña, la primera como una madre atenta a cualquier necesidad y la segunda, bueno, era una amiga exigente por eso se enojaba tanto cuando creía que no confiaba en ella.. Dos personas a las que necesita rendir cuentas, aveces era a una y otras era a la dos y esos era los días mas estresantes.

Ese pensamiento le hizo soltar, sin querer, una risilla. Sakura se callo y abrió la boca indignada.

-Te atevez a reirte... No das crédito a mi preocupación – dándole la espalda avanzando hacia su casa, al llegar a la reja de entrada le dio una ultimo vistazo con desprecio, y luego Tomoyo oyó un leve portazo.

No debió reírse, pero es que no se había dado cuenta cuando lo hizo. Tal vez también tendría que llamarla para disculparse.

-¿Me he portado muy mal? - pregunto con una mirada traviesa al niño junto a ella y él movió su infantil cabezita de lado a lado – Eso pienso yo también.

Dio unos poco pasos a su puerta, metió la mano a sus bolsillo y saco una solitaria llave. La metió en el cerrojo y giro...

-¡Tomoyo creí ya que estabas adentro! - la señora Kohana se asomaba desde su jardín, pero en unos segundos salio a la calle. Llevando un recipiente con ella – Olvide entregarte esto. Te guarde un poco de comida, nada mas calienta un poco en el horno y te lo comes de inmediato.

-Le he dicho que no es necesario que se tome estas molestias – dijo apenada – Es suficiente con que cuide de Izosaki... No tiene porque hacerlo.

-No digas mas. Si no te alimento yo dudo que lo hagas por tu cuenta. Ya quita la timidez injustificada - digo palmeando el hombro y con horror comprobó la humedad en la ropa - ¡Que estas toda mojada muchacha! No sigas parada aquí y entra de una vez por todas.

La tibieza del recipiente se traspaso a su manos, fue una sensación tan cálida y placentera, como si le hubiera recorrido todo el cuerpo. Tomoyo sintió por primera cansada y con ojos exigiendo ser cerrados. Bajo la mirada a los enormes y curiosos ojos claros del niño, ese pequeño cuerpo por la que ella era capaz de dar su vida, sí es que ya no la estaba dando poco a poco. Entre la señora Kohana y Sakura se cobijaba su hogar ese mínimo detalle que cambio su vida y transformo esa soledad y miseria... Decir gracias no era suficiente, encontrar maneras de retribuir todo lo que hacían, con gestos incocientes que no esperaban mucha significado, pero que en Tomoyo cambiaba su mundo.

El recipiente seguía cálido entre su mano... Que idiota, siempre queriendo llorar cuando pensaba en ello en vez de sonreír. Pero no importaban algunas lagrimas especialmente cuando la felicidad también tenia trazos de melancolía.

**Continuara.**

Puff... Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde una actualiasacion? Mucho. Probablemente no hay disculpa que valga. Pero por diversos problemas, de mi vida ahora me es difícil retomar con todo esto... Pero seguiré hasta terminar cada uno de ello.

Sobre el fic. La verdad espero que le den una oportunidad, me he forzado mucho por escribirlo... y espero que el resultado les haya gustando tanto como a mi. Por cierto, tan solo como dato, quiero decir que esa escena entre Tomoyo y Yamasaki era muchísimo peor, jajaj... Pero no resultaría tanta violencia para el enfoque que le quiero dar. Sin embargo me deje llevar por ese sentimiento que provoca los demás cuando hablas de uno... le habrá pasado a mas de una (incluyendome...) y por mucho que uno no quiera hay cosas que realmente hieren. (No me hago la fuerte u.u)

Nada mas les digo como ultimo que actualizare el fics cada dos semanas o mas tardar un mes. Sobre los que siguen Trágica Reaccion pronto se llevaran un sorpresa (Nueva actua, obvio xp) Me siento feliz de estar de vuelta...

Gracias a los que enviaron sus Rw. Espero los prox.

Besitos, bye!


End file.
